


Stephen!

by Lazy_Crow



Series: IronStrange Stuff [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 22:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18508558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Crow/pseuds/Lazy_Crow
Summary: "Are you sure I can't just portal him somewhere else? It doesn't have to be Mt. Everest."





	Stephen!

**Author's Note:**

> This was a story I did on the Ironstrange Amino I run. It short but sweet. If you want to join you just have to search for it.

Prompt: "Are you sure I can't just portal him somewhere else? It doesn't have to be Mt. Everest."

Paring: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange

Word count: 915

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tony quickly walked into his office, Stephen's wrist in his hand as he dragged him along. Stephen allowed himself to be dragged the smaller man, he was in trouble. Letting the door close behind them Tony told FRIDAY to lower the curtains in front of the glass surrounding the office. FRIDAY complied and did just that, not allowing anyone that wasn't already inside to see what was happening. The windows being blocked made the office a lot bright, most likely FRIDAY's doing.

"Thank you baby girl." Tony said not bothering to look up to towards the ceiling.

Tony then went to stand in front of his tall fiance, craining his neck to look at him face-to-face instead of face-to-chest. Tony's arms are crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face, Stephen had his hands behind his back and smirk nicely placed on his lips despite the fact that he knew Tony was going to chew him out for what he did.

"This isn't funny Stephen." The smaller man said, voice as stern as his expression and stance.

"Oh come on," The sorcerer said, his smirk growing bigger. "you have to admit, it was a little funny."

Tony's expression calmed a little, his eye brows and shoulders relaxed a little.

"You shouldn't have turned Rogers into a chicken."

"You're not even a little amused by him running around the conference room clucking?"

The sight of seeing the man that broke his heart running around as a chicken, feathers and all, clucking out, probably for help, was an entertaining sight. Tony couldn't stop himself from cracking a smile at the thought which prompted Stephen to do the same.

"See. It was hilarious." Stephen told him.

Tony couldn't stop the laugh rising in his throat. He burried his face in Stephen's chest to muffle them but the other heard them ans chuckled himself. Wrapping his arms around his lover's waist and pulling him in closer, letting him try, and fail, to stifle his giggles of amusement.

When Tony fianlly had his laughs under control he lifted his head and looked at Stephen. Chocolate brown eyes meeting sliver green ones before laying head on the sorcerer's chest, face turned to the side and ear pressed and loving the heart beat it hears. Stephe let his chin rest ontop of Tony's head.

"You really need to stop doing thing like that to Rogers though." Tony said in a serious tone.

"Why?" Stephen asked.

"Pepper's been on my ass about how you treat Rogers and said I need to keep you in line."

Stephen frowned his face. "Why does she care, i thought she hated him?"

"Oh she does, but a video of you letting him repeatedly fall in and out of portals made it to the public and now they're wondering if it's okay to still trust you."

Stephen rolled his eyes at that. He couldn't blame the public really. No one outside of the Avengers knew what happen in the bunker. To them Steve Rogers was the all around American hero the know and love.

"I'm not as famous as you are. My existence nearly unknown so it won't affect me that much."

"It will be soon, remember."

Stephen let out a chuckle that made his shoulders bounce a little. Tony always thought that was cute.

"Oh yes, how could I possible forget. The moment I marry the whole world will know as Tony Stark's new permanent eye candy."

"I was thinking more of a magical lover."

"Of course you were."

They stayed silent for a few moments, just enjoying each others presents.

Stephen chimes in about a minute later with "Are you sure I can't just portal him somewhere else? It doesn't have to be Mt. Everest."

Tony sighed at his future husband's persistence to get rid of the thorn in his side.

"You're not portaling him to hell Stephen." Tony told him.

"I wasn't going to portal him to hell!" Stephen yelled slightly in defense.

"Oh yeah? Where were you going to send him?"

Stephen mumbled something under his breath in response.

"What was that? You're going to have to speak up louder honey."

"The middle of the Sahara Desert."

Tony's head shot up from it's place and stared wide-eyed at Stephen.

"Stephen!"

"What!? I'd bring him back before he died of dehydration."

Tony slapped his arm playfully and called him a mess before heading towards the door telling FRIDAY to lift the curtains around the window. Stephen followed Tony and the moment the door open they were greeted with a slightly worried Peter and a pissed of Steve.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Tony asked the awkward teen.

"Is everything alright?" Peter asked keeping the question short as to not pry into much.

"Everything's fine Pete. Stephen" Tony said turning his attention to the man behind him. " will learn to be a good boy and to not embarrass Rogers in front of people again."

Steve sighed. "Thank you Tony."

"So what you're saying is that I can do it when no one else is around?"

Steve visibly stiffen at the question and looked to Tony, hoping he'd tell him no to that as well. Tony made a face that said he was thinking about it before giving Stephen the thumbs up to that said man giving the captian a wicked smirk. Let's just say that afterward Steve tool great care as to not be alone in place Stephen might be.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: lazy-crow-writingblog


End file.
